Benutzer Diskussion:Goalgetter
Ältere Beiträge im Archiv. __TOC__ Transparenter Kontakt Nicht jede Diskussion muss öffentlich geführt werden. Deshalb gibt es nun meine Kontaktmailadresse ohne Formular: mheid(at)succedeo.de Archivierung 2.0 Nachdem es erneut zu zweifelhaften Diskussionen auf meiner Seite gekommen ist, wird in den nächsten Tagen wieder eine Archivierung erfolgen. Goalgetter 14:40, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Übrigens das Archiv der Seite liegt hier. :Goldig, der Herr bekommt kalte Füße. So wird aus dem "Enthüller von Erlangen" der "Verleumder von Erlangen" und schließlich der "Vertuscher von Erlangen". Was kommt danach? 80.152.157.132 19:15, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Mehr Troll Belege bedarf es wohl nicht. :-) Goalgetter 10:07, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, Goalgetter. Ich finde einige der "Diskussionen" hier auch eher befremdlich, muß aber gestehen, daß ich die ursprüngliche Frage von 80.152.157.132 durchaus berechtigt finde. Du hast Dich im angesprochenen "Fall" in den Medien recht weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und ebendiesen mit VroniPlag direkt in Verbindung gebracht. Kritische Nachfragen scheinen mir hier also legitim. Deine "Stellungnahme" dazu weiter unten ist jedoch ausweichend. Nun pauschal von "zweifelhaften Diskussionen auf meiner Seite" zu sprechen ist wenig souverän. Unterm Strich ist das alles wenig überzeugend. KayH 13:03, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wer einen großen Verdachtsfall 10 Tage nicht bearbeitet und den Fall auch nicht bearbeiten will muss sich selbst mal kritische Nachfragen gefallen lassen. Hat VroniPlag unter der Ägide eines KayH sich einen Gerfallen getan, den größten Verdachtsfall seit Althusmann nicht zu bearbeiten? Wie schaut es mit Mitstreitern, Presseveröffentlichungen und Zugriffen aus? Es ist doch gerade zu lächerlich - die TU Dresden untersucht ohne, dass VroniPlag dokumentiert. Da müssen doch irgendwelche Mängel am Verfahren und der Arbeit im Raum stehen. Auch deine Formulierung "recht weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt" dient ja nur dieses Troll-Feuerlein hier weiter zu schüren. Very amused da die Intention eines KayH erneut offensichtlich... Die gestellte Frage wurde von mir ausführlich beantwortet. Und auch wenn es deinen und den Verdächtigungen vieler anderer widerspricht: "Den Fall Wöller habe ich nicht in die Medien getragen." Von daher zielen hier einige Leute einfach auf die falsche Person. Goalgetter 18:52, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Was ist denn ein "großer Verdachtsfall"? Was bedeutet "unter einer Ägide" in einem Wiki? Und wer hat dann "den Fall Wöller" in "die Medien getragen"? KayH 19:54, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::blub troll weiter.... selber nachdenken, die meisten Antworten bietet sogar das Netz. Goalgetter 20:30, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Du hättest selbst weiter fragmentieren können, immerhin hast du bereits 2 Fragmente angelegt. Warum hast du nicht weitergemacht? Andere Leute schaffen das auch: schnappen sich eine Arbeit und bearbeiten die erstmal grob im Wiki. Oder meintest du mit "Wer einen großen Verdachtsfall 10 Tage nicht bearbeitet und den Fall auch nicht bearbeiten will" eher Weil die anderen den Verdachtsfall nicht für mich bearbeitet haben?. So ähnlich kommt es mir vor. Du warst die treibende Kraft, du hast das Zeug hierher geholt. Dann ist es wohl auch nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn du hier auch ein bisschen dran arbeitest. Sich hinstellen und sinngemäss rumjammern Ja, also der Fall wurde auf VP nicht gemacht weil DIE den ja garnicht wollten, das ist schon ziemlich, ich sag mal, "seltsam". Sotho Tal Ker 21:14, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ganz einfach, weil ich aufgrund geschäftlicher Verpflichtungen und 4-5 Wochen Medienrummel ca. 6-8 Wochen gebraucht habe, bis ich wieder auf "normales Leben" umstellen konnte. Am 6.9. habe ich dir Unterlagen zu Wöller zugeschickt und bis heute kein Feedback oder eine Einschätzung dazu erhalten. Auch das ist seltsam, allerdings von dir. In der Pflicht einen Fall alleine zu machen, sehe ich mich keineswegs auf einer kollaborativen Plagiatsplattform. Nachdem ich am 19. Juli zwei neue Fälle hier eingebracht habe, die nicht bzw. nur halbherzig weiterbearbeitet wurden gehe ich einfach davon aus, dass es ausreichend und ws interessantere Fälle bei VroniPlag gibt. Im Prinzip finde ich es ja auch in Ordnung, wenn die Uni Verdachtsfälle untersucht, dann ist eigentlich das Ziel auch erreicht und man könnte den nächsten Fall angehen. ::::::Nachwort: Du kannst nachrecherchieren, dass ich mich neben meinen sonstigen Aktivitäten insbesondere um Leute gekümmert habe, die alleine an einem neuen oder kleinen Fall gearbeitet haben. Warum wohl? Goalgetter 22:20, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Seit dem 6.9. ist aber auch nicht weiter "an Wöller" gearbeitet, sonst würde es ja hier im Wiki dokumentiert sein, oder? Es ist natürlich richtig, es besteht keine Pflicht, etwas allein zu bearbeiten. Es besteht aber auch keine Pflicht, dass mehrere einen Fall bearbeiten. Wenn die anderen Mitmacher noch nicht daran arbeiten wollen, dann dokumentiert man am besten erstmal selbst im Wiki, was man so findet. Irgendwann ist das auch das Interesse da, spätestens wenn es an die Sichtungen geht. Sotho Tal Ker 13:27, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::"Irgendwann ist auch das Interesse da, spätestens wenn es an die Sichtungen geht." - Naja, das ist vielleicht etwas optimistisch gedacht, wenn man das Image- und Akzeptanzproblem GGs hier mitbedenkt. Aber gerade deshalb könnte diese Arbeit auch eine Gelegenheit sein, um quasi "verlorenen Boden" zurückzugewinnen (wenn er denn daran interessiert ist). Und bei weiteren Funden könnte wirklich wieder etwas in Bewegung kommen. Denn wenn sich inzwischen eine Schlussfolgerung aus den bisherigen Plagiatsfällen ziehen lässt, dann doch wohl diese: Wenn erst mal etwas gefunden wurde, lässt sich meist auch noch viel mehr finden. Und wenn man dann noch Aussagen lesen kann wie diese in der ZEIT vom 1.9.: "Wöllers Dissertation hat inzwischen das Interesse anderer Forscher geweckt. Der Bielefelder Wirtschaftshistoriker Christopher Kopper sagt, er habe sie gründlich gelesen. Und er finde es eigenartig, dass sich dort 'auffällig wenige Literaturhinweise auf Forschungsliteratur, die nach 1990 erschienen ist', fänden – obwohl viel für Wöllers Thema eigentlich relevante Literatur erst nach der Wiedervereinigung erschienen sei. Anders gesagt: Wöller verwende auffallend viel Literatur, die bis zu der Zeit publiziert wurde, in der Bernd Adolphs Magisterarbeit entstand: um 1990. Und auffallend wenig aus der Zeit danach.", dann sind das doch schon mal Indizien, die zumindest zu denken geben und nach genauerer Analyse verlangen, wo und wie und in welchen Zusammenhängen in dieser Arbeit die vor/nach 1990 erschienene Literatur verwendet wurde, ob sich etwa Stilbrüche feststellen lassen etc. (Von den Dresdner Bemühungen und Verlautbarungen sollte man hingegen nicht allzuviel erwarten; nicht nur, weil das deren erster Fall ist.) Nebenbei: Die Diss diente Kamenz übrigens als Beispiel für einen "einfachen und verständlichen Report" (S. 21 ff., Datum 8.8.) - was immer man auch von Angaben wie "7 % Gesamtplagiatswahrscheinlichkeit", einer Gelbmarkierung oder einem "Indizien"-Wert "21" für die Kategorie "Teilplagiat" halten mag (credits to Senzahl). -- 213.102.93.223 22:20, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Vielen Dank für den Hinweis auf das Reportbeispiel von Profnet. Das ist in etwa so überzeugend wie die Behauptung von Heidingsfelder weiter unten, dass es sich bei Wöller um den "größten Plagiatsfall seit 3 Monaten" handle. Was sind das denn für Kategorien? Wenn ich etwas aus der in diesem Wiki dokumentierten Arbeit gelernt habe, dann, dass es hier nicht um Behauptungen über Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Größenordnungen geht, sondern um verifizierbare Fakten. Die aktuellen Auseinandersetzungen um die Arbeit von P. Sensburg zeigen doch in aller Deutlichkeit, worin die Stärke von VroniPlag liegt: Die hier geleistete Arbeit ist falsifizierbar, weil öffentlich dokumentiert. Das gilt bislang nicht für die Arbeit von Profnet. Es gilt ebenfalls nicht für die Arbeit von Heidingsfelder. Folglich ist beides wissenschaftlich unseriös. Letzteres eine schlichte Verleumdung. 80.152.157.132 08:25, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Gähn - verleumderischer Verleumdungsvorwurf unter IP-Nummer die fünfundzwansigste... Schmähungen von dieser IP-Nummer gegen meine Person sind auch nicht zum ersten Mal vorgekommen. Muss man da noch antworten? Nein. Goalgetter 10:06, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich sage nur: Fakten, Herr Heidingsfelder, Fakten sind gefragt. Das ist das, was Sie bislang zum Fall Wöller vorgelegt haben: Forum:Verdacht_20110719. Eine chaotische Sammlung von Textschnipseln, die sowohl in der Arbeit von Wöller wie in der Arbeit von Adolph als Zitate ausgewiesen sind! Ich glaube, ich habe inzwischen besser verstanden, wie dieses Wiki funktioniert, als Sie das haben. Von daher ist es wohl richtig, das Thema hier zu beenden. Schlafen Sie sich mal ordentlich aus! 80.152.157.132 10:31, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mein Gähnen kommt von der Langeweile über den x-ten Vorwurfes aus der gleichen Trollecke. Goalgetter 07:14, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Weiterhin: Twitteraccount VroniPlagWiki Goalgetter, wir hatten diese Diskussion nun schon hinreichend häufig, aber nach ein paar Wochen scheint sich das wieder Deiner Erinnerung entzogen zu haben. Was sollen solche Tweets über den offiziös wirkenden VP-Twitter-Account: :@Bij... gelöscht :@sum... gelöscht Führe Deine parteipolitischen Privatschlachten bitte über einen anderen Kanal! KayH 17:55, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sehr schöne Alliteration - da hast du dir aber Mühe gegeben! Die zwei Tweets sind gelöscht. Goalgetter 03:48, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Naja. Mühe muß ich mir dafür nicht geben. Es nervt aber gewaltig, daß man sich den Krempel immer wieder anschauen muß. Ich erwarte einfach, daß Du es endlich verstehst, Deine Privatmeinungen von der Arbeit hier zu trennen. Ich zumindest kenne niemanden innerhalb der VP-Community, der Deine Pöbeleien ad personam über den VroniPlagWiki-Twitteraccount mittragen würde. Da hilft es auch nicht, wenn Du die Tweets nach Tagen wieder löschst. Unterlaß es einfach in Zukunft, diese überhaupt abzusenden! KayH 11:00, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Lies mal weiter oben, nicht jede Diskussion, Meinung oder dein Krempel muss an mein schwarzes Brett gehängt werden. Wenn du mir eine Mail senden würdest, dann lösche ich noch schneller und von unterwegs. Die angeregten Änderungen wurden von mir bisher immer direkt bei Kenntnis gelöscht. Also bitte Mail senden und meine Diskussionseite sauber halten. Das geht schneller und macht weniger Wirbel. Goalgetter 00:27, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Vorschlag: Twitter sowas nicht öffentlich, sondern schicke den Leuten einfach Mails. Dann kritisiere ich das auch nicht öffentlich, sondern schicke ebenfalls Mails. So bleiben Timeline und Diskussionsseite "sauber". KayH 08:08, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Der nächste große Fall? Hallo, Goalgetter. Ich versuche mir aktuell eine Meinung über die u.a. von Ihnen gegen CDU-Minister R. Wöller erhobenen Plagiatsvorwürfe zu bilden: Forum:Der nächste große Fall?. Könnten Sie dazu Stellung nehmen? Mich interessiert Ihre Sicht auf die im Forum beschriebenen Zusammenhänge. Vielen Dank. 80.152.157.132 09:37, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :R. Wöller ist kein Fall von VroniPlag geworden, deshalb werde ich mich hier auch nicht umfassend dazu äußern. Die Aussage "Es ist der nächste große Fall." stimmt tatsächlich da dies der größte Plagiatsfall seit 3 Monaten ist. Aber Althusmann und Wöller sind einfach keine VroniPlag Fälle, sondern die Entscheidung liegt bei beiden Fällen erst einmal bei den Universitäten. Danach wird man sehen.... :5. Okt. 2011, 18:24 188.193.158.160 (das ist meine - Goalgetters IP - nachsigniert) :An diesem Thema bin ich ebenfalls interessiert und habe die Diskussion im Forum dazu verfolgt. Wie können Sie, Herr Heidingsfelder, denn weiterhin behaupten, es handle sich um den "größten Plagiatsfall seit drei Monaten"? Können Sie Belege für Ihre Tatsachenbehauptung vorbringen? Kennen Sie den Unterschied zwischen einer üblen Nachrede und einer Verleumdung? Hinzuweisen ist ebenfalls darauf, dass auch bei Fällen, die nach Ihrer Terminologie "Vroniplag-Fälle" sind, die Entscheidung über das Vorliegen eines Plagiats bei der Uni liegt. Im Falle Wöller hat die Uni bereits ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Neue Fakten sind bislang nicht öffentlich bekannt geworden. Ich fordere Sie deshalb dazu auf, Ihre wahrheitswidrigen Behauptungen zurückzuziehen. MfG Steffens 88.74.130.63 21:01, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Sehr geehrte/r Frau oder Herr Steffens, ::wahr werden Dinge nicht dadurch, dass sie öffentlich werden. ::Wenn die neue Prüfungskommission eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, dann wird sie es auch mitteilen. ::Die Aussage größter Plagiatsfall seit bezieht sich auf die Flughöhe eines Ministers und dass der Fall/Verdacht offen ist, steht überall nachzulesen. ::Herzliche Grüße ::Ihr Martin Heidingsfelder ::6. Okt. 2011, 01:20 Goalgetter ::Ich erinnere Sie, geehrter Herr Heidingsfelder, an das Urteil des LG Hamburg v. 21.1.2011 (Aktenzeichen 324 O 358/10), in dem lt. Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung v. 6.2.2011 festgestellt wird, jeder "Plagiatsvorwurf ohne eindeutigen Tatsachenkern sei 'gerade im wissenschaftlichen Bereich in hohem Maße geeignet, Ansehen und Reputation zu schädigen'" (http://www.faz.net/-gsn-y6ms). Sie behaupten hier weiterhin, dass es sich bei der Dissertation Minister Wöllers um ein Plagiat handelt, bleiben jedoch jeden Nachweis für diese Behauptung schuldig. Damit machen Sie sich der üblen Nachrede, evtl. der Verleumdung bezichtbar. Dies sei hier festgehalten. MfG Steffens 88.74.130.63 09:34, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Hallo Frau Steffens, das ist interessant. Ich würde gerne Ihrem Hinweis auf das Urteil des Landgerichts HH nachgehen. Das geht aber seriöserweise nicht über einen Link auf eine Tageszeitung, noch dazu ins Feuilleton derselben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich Ihre Meinung nicht aus einem Feuilleton-Artikel gebildet haben. Bitte seien Sie so nett und lassen mich wissen, wo Sie bitte das Original-Urteil gefunden haben. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit! HgR 16:13, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass jeder Leser Zugriff auf juristische Fachdatenbanken hat. Sie finden das besagte Urteil des LG Hamburg unter BeckRS 2011, 09473. MfG Steffens 88.74.130.63 16:53, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das ist "der Beck". Das ist schon viel besser als ein Feuilleton. Gefragt war allerdings nach dem Original, um den Stille-Post-Effekt auszuschließen. Das ist kein Misstrauen gegen Sie! HgR 15:39, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Fahren Sie zum LG Hamburg und lassen sich das o.g. Urteil unter dem Aktenzeichen 324 O 358/10 aushändigen. Sollte das nicht gehen, wenden Sie sich an die Prozessbeteiligten. 80.152.157.132 09:24, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Wie interpretieren Sie den 1. Leitsatz im Kontext der Gesamtwürdigung? "Der Vorwurf der zitatlosen Übernahme von Gedanken ist - gerade im wissenschaftlichen Bereich - in hohem Maße geeignet, das Ansehen und die Reputation eines Betroffenen zu schädigen und ehrenrührig zu sein, so dass trotz der dem Äußernden zur Seite stehenden Wissenschaftsfreiheit und unabhängig davon, ob es sich hier um eine Tatsachenbehauptung oder Meinungsäußerung handelt, bei Fehlen jeglicher Anknüpfungstatsachen für eine solche Äußerung das Persönlichkeitsrecht des Betroffenen überwiegt." 88.74.130.63 20:02, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Grundregeln für die Arbeit im Wiki Hallo Goalgetter, bitte beherzige auch Du einige ganz einfache Grundregeln für die Zusammenarbeit im Wiki. *Signiere Deine Diskussionsbeiträge bitte mit 4 Tilden, so dass Datum und Uhrzeit dazu sichtbar werden, auch bei Beiträgen, die Du mit Namen unterschreibst. *Rücke Deine Beiträge bitte ein, um den Diskussionverlauf für Dich und andere nachvollziehbar zu machen. *Unterlasse es bitte, die Diskussionsseite, auf der Fragen und Beiträge zu Deinem Wirken hier ausgetauscht werden können, gegen Bearbeitungen durch unangemeldete Benutzer sperren. Dies ist ein weiterer Alleingang Deinerseits im Wiki, der dahingehend interpretiert werden könnte, dass Du berechtigte Fragen verhindern und Kritiker mundtot machen willst. Ich habe die Diskussionsseite daher wieder entsperrt und dazu eine Begründung im Log mit angegeben. Du hast die Seite ohne Begründung erneut gesperrt. Ich habe sie wieder freigegeben. Sperrst Du sie jetzt wieder missbräuchlich, nehme ich bei Dir das Admin-Flag raus. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Erfolg hier im Wiki. Martin Klicken 08:16, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Die alte Diskussionsseite wurde nach meiner Ankündigung und mit freundlicher Unterstützung von KayH archiviert. Ziel war es die unsachlichen Anwürfe durch IP-Nummern zu minimieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde auch die Sperre eingerichtet und dies geschah im Konsens. Die Aufhebung der Sperre durch dich ohne Rücksprache mit mir ist für mich befremdlich (das macht man laut meinen Informationen in einem Wiki nicht). Ich sehe es aber gelassen. Die IP-Beiträge mit entsprechendem Niveau sprechen ja für sich. Die Formfehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen.... Goalgetter 16:13, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Diese Entschuldigung ist überflüssig, es sei denn natürlich, KayH und Du haben gegen ein Statut (oder eine Satzung, eine Benutzungslizenz, ...) verstoßen. Und es ging Dir ja auch nicht darum, berechtigte Fragen zu verhindern, sondern unberechtigte. Allerdings, Sperrungen sind der falsche Weg. Ob konstruktive Kritik oder Pöbelei - aushalten musst Du das alles. Die Leute identifizieren Dich mit Vroniplag und laden ihr Lob, aber auch ihren Müll bei Dir ab. Nimm's als Kompliment. :) HgR 16:30, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Diesem Trugschluss, Aussagen von Heidingsfelder als Aussagen von VroniPlag zu interpretieren, bin ich leider ebenfalls aufgesessen. Im Forum wurde das jedoch richtiggestellt. Meine Kritik bezüglich der Verleumdungen gegenüber R. Wöller richtet sich deshalb auch persönlich gegen Heidingsfelder und ich bin Klicken insoweit dankbar, dass er die Zensurversuche auf dieser Seite wirksam unterbunden hat. Allerdings kann man der Antwort von Heidingsfelder auf meine Nachfrage weiter oben bereits entnehmen, dass er zum eigentlichen Thema auf die Koch-Mehrin-Strategie ausgewichen ist: Schweigen und auf die Uni verweisen. So wird aus dem "Enthüller von Erlangen" der "Verleumder von Erlangen". 80.152.157.132 11:23, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: "Zensur" geht immer nur vom Staat aus. ;) Aber leider gibt es wohl keinen anderen eingängigen Begriff, der das 'private' (d.h. Einzelpersonen/Firmen) Unterdrücken/Löschen von unliebsamen Meinungen/Diskussionen beschreibt. Es wird Zeit für eine Anpassung des Dudens. :) Ansonsten sind natürlich alle von irgendwem gesagten Sachen immer die persönliche Meinung und kein "offizielles Statement" von Vroniplag, gerade in Interviews oder anderen Medienbeiträgen, auch im Netz. Sotho Tal Ker 13:32, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::: nur mal so als Hinweis: Hier wird unter einer IP-Nummer behauptet, dass ich eine Straftat begangen habe und das steht dann einfach mal so einen Tag im Netz. Goalgetter 09:51, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Am besten wäre wohl, anstatt das so diffus und ohne Beleg hier unten zu beklagen, wenn Du konkret an der entsprechenden Stelle dazu oben (oder am jeweiligen Ort) etwas schreiben würdest. Am besten so einrücken, dass man sieht, worauf Du Dich beziehst. Behauptungen an sich sind doch erst einmal nichts schlechtes? Sind diese denn belegt? Entsprechen die Behauptungen der Wahrheit? Entspricht Deine Behauptung, dass Dir jemand unterstellt hat, eine Straftat begangen zu haben, überhaupt der Wahrheit? Unbelegte Behauptungen, Beleidigungen usw. können/sollten moderiert werden (z.B. dann den jeweiligen Satz durch ein entfernt.) ersetzen). Martin Klicken 12:46, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::dann ließ mal im Strafgesetzbuch nach, was Verleumdung ist. Goalgetter 16:58, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Verstehe ich das gerade recht? Sie beschweren sich darüber, dass Ihnen auf VroniPlag von anonymer Seite ein begründeter Vorwurf gemacht wird, der u.U. strafrechtliche Relevanz hat? Soll dieser begründete Vorwurf nun kommentarlos gelöscht werden? Wie halten Sie es dann mit den anderen Seiten im Wiki, in denen begründete Vorwürfe gemacht werden, die u.U. strafrechtliche Relevanz haben? Sollen die ebenfalls gelöscht werden? Dann fangen Sie doch bei Matthias Pröfrock mal damit an. 80.152.157.132 08:57, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Sie verstehen gar nichts, wie man an Ihren Einlassungen deutlich erkennt. Sie bezeichnen mich als Verleumder, obwohl Sie selbst "...Vorwurf...., der u.U. von strafrechtlicher Relevanz hat" sprechen. Spätestens jetzt sollten Sie Ihre eigenen u.U. strafrechtlich, relevanten Dinge selbst entfernen. Goalgetter 09:01, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Sie haben auf dieser Seite und auf Zeit Online die Tatsachenbehauptung aufgestellt, dass es sich bei der Dissertation von R. Wöller um ein Plagiat handelt. Auf meine entsprechende Nachfrage hin haben Sie auf die Technische Universität Dresden verwiesen, die jedoch bereits festgestellt hat, dass dem Minister kein wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten vorgeworfen werden kann. Neue Belege für Ihre wiederholte Behauptung haben Sie nicht vorgebracht. Folglich ist u.U. § 187 StGB einschlägig. Das sieht wohl Flurfunk Dresden nicht sonderlich anders. Habe ich Belege für Ihre Tatsachenbehauptung übersehen? 80.152.157.132 09:19, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Der angeführte Artikel bezichtigt mich keineswegs der Verleumdung sondern, dass die Medien (im Nachgang zu Wöllers Pressemitteilung) unreflektiert darüber berichten. Sie würfeln hier einiges durcheinander, deshalb ist es einfach nicht Wert die Zeit mit Ihnen weiter zu verplempern. Warten Sie doch einfach ab, was die TU Dresden als Ergebnis der erneuten Untersuchung präsentieren wird und unterlassen Sie es bitte mir Straftaten zu unterstellen. Auch wenn Sie jetzt schon anfangen ihre eigenen Äußerungen zu relativieren ist doch Ihre Intention unverkennbar. Goalgetter 13:07, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Mir scheint es ebenfalls reine Zeitverschwendung, mit Ihnen weiter zu diskutieren. Fakten, die aus Ihrer Verleumdung eine begründete Tatsachenbehauptung machen, haben Sie nicht vorzulegen. Den oben verlinkten Artikel in Flurfunk Dresden verstehen Sie ebenfalls offensichtlich nicht zu lesen. Dort steht: "Wie schreibt uns ein Chat-Teilnehmer: Ein Forumseintrag im VroniPlag sei in etwa vergleichbar mit einem Eintrag im Spiegel-Leserforum. Im Zweifel eine Verleumdung. (...) Hindert sächsische wie überregionale Medien aber nicht, die Verleumdung munter aufzugreifen und zu verbreiten – zumal Wöller aus dem Urlaub mitteilen lässt, er könne sich nur vorstellen, dass damit Vorwürfe gemeint seien, die schon mal 2008 im Raum standen. Und die, nach einer Ermahnung durch die Promotionskommission, nicht bestätigt wurden." Da Sie, wie man dort ebenfalls lesen kann, für diesen Forumseintrag offensichtlich verantwortlich zeichnen, zeichnen Sie auch für die dort vorgebrachte und von den Medien aufgegriffene Verleumdung verantwortlich, Sie wiederholen diese sogar auf Zeit Online und hier auf der Diskussionsseite. Ihr wiederholter Verweis auf die TU Dresden hilft Ihnen da auch nicht weiter, denn bislang hat die TU Dresden genau eines festgestellt: Es handelt sich nicht um wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten. Solange also keine neuen Fakten geliefert werden oder eine erneute Überprüfung der TU Dresden zu dem Schluss kommt, es läge doch ein Plagiat vor, sind Ihre Behauptungen schlichte Verleumdungen und Sie deshalb ein Verleumder. 80.152.157.132 13:54, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Moment. Was eine "Üble Nachrede und Verleumdung gegen Personen des politischen Lebens" ist, definiert der Gesetzgeber im §188 StGB absolut eindeutig. Dazu muss der Straftatbestand der "üblen Nachrede" (§186, ebd.) gegeben sein. Dieser jedoch ist nur gegeben, wenn die Tatsachenbehauptung (hier: "Es wurde plagiiert.") nicht wahr ist. Falls sie aber doch wahr ist, so liegt keine Verleumdung vor, und eine entsprechende Klage hat keine Aussicht auf Erfolg.HgR 15:49, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Wir brauchen uns hier nicht in Details verlieren, aber richtiggestellt sei es dennoch: §188 StGB definiert überhaupt nichts, er legt allein ein höheres Strafmaß für den Fall der üblen Nachrede (§186 StGB) oder Verleumdung (§187 StGB) einer Person des politischen Lebens fest. 80.152.157.132 09:24, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Der Gesetzgeber definiert also dort nichts, sondern er legt etwas fest. Aha. Gut, lassen wir das mal unkommentiert so stehen. HgR 12:29, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::So richtig bewandert scheinen Sie nicht zu sein in juristischen Fragen oder täusche ich mich? Wie bereits ausgeführt, finden sich in §188 StGB abweichende Vorgaben für die Strafzumessung im Falle übler Nachrede oder Verleumdung gegenüber einer Person des politischen Lebens. Definitionen dieser beiden Straftatbestände finden sich in den §§ 186 und 187. Der Unterschied zwischen Vorgabe (der Strafzumessung) und Definition (des Straftatbestands) sollte eigentlich auch einem juristischen Laien zugänglich sein. 80.152.157.132 13:19, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Goalgetter, es tut mir leid, ich kann Dir nicht helfen. Er will dem "juristischen Laien" erklären, wie man Gesetze liest. :D HgR 18:44, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::wenn der wüsste :-) Goalgetter 18:50, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC)